


Raikou’s New Daughter

by Sylum



Category: ABDL - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylum/pseuds/Sylum
Summary: Mash begins to worry for her Master’s wellbeing, unsure of what to do she approaches the servant she thinks best for the job. Said servant is more then willing to ablige...
Relationships: Minamoto no Raikou/Fujimura Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Raikou’s New Daughter

“Senpai, you can’t keep pushing yourself like this, you’ve barely slept at all these past two weeks…”

Mash stood slightly behind the lithe frame of her Master, whom even as they walked showed signs of excessive fatigue. Her frame slouched as they trudged onwards to Gudako’s quarters after yet another session of gathering QP. Mash’s frown only deepened as Gudako stumbled over her own foot, Mash swiftly catching her before she could collapse. Steadying herself Gudako waved off Mash with a slight nod of thanks.

“Can’t you see, if you keep going like this, you won’t last until we can open the way to Solomon’s Singularity. Please Senpai, I know how much stress you’ve been under, but you need to tend yourself as well.” Mash pleaded as she steadied her Master.

Gudako didn’t respond immediately, instead pausing to rub her tired baggy eyes for a moment before adjusting her posture and continuing on at a careful pace.

“Mash… I know you mean well, but I can’t. We are on the cusp of the final confrontation, we don’t have the luxury of rest…”

Pausing once more in her step the red head turned to give a tired smile to her first and most loyal Servant. Gudako’s appearance was haggard, eyes half lidded, and deep set with bags that spoke of many a sleepless night. Her crimson hair, commonly done in a small side bun hung, loose and messy. Every so often her left hand twitched ever so slightly, atrophy starting to set in, mana exhaustion taking its toll. Her outfit similarly had suffered, her simple white blouse and skirt ruffled and stained with the sweat of the long day’s toil.

“We are so close now. Just a little bit more... than we can all take a well deserved rest. ...Maybe go visit Orlean’s again, see the ocean once more.” Gudako pondered before turning to once more continue on. “You needn’t worry about me so much, you have been taxed just as I have. ...I’ll be fine the rest of the way, thank you so much for your hard work... I’ll see you tomorrow morning at five, we still are lacking the Demon Heart’s Merlin desperately needs. Goodnight…” with a lazy wave over her shoulder, Gudako disappeared around the corner.

“This can’t continue…” Mash gazed worriedly after her Master, knowing for a fact that she’d get no sleep.

The nightmare’s had started after they had returned from Babylonia, the singularity had pushed them all to their limits. Gudako had brushed death (literally even) far to often for the pinkette’s tastes. However the image that had haunted her Master’s dreams for the past fortnight had been the fate of their shared friend and guide Siduri. The twisted abomination she was transformed into clashed heavily with the kind and friendly women they had known. It’s visage twisted even further with time, had left the red head with naught but guilt and sorrow.

Mash had been on her way to visit Doctor Roman for a routine checkup when she had heard the near silent sound of her Master’s stifled sobs. Approaching the door yielded the truth that despite all her assurance’s Gudako was not fine. Afterwards she would visit Gudako’s door nightly, listening to her weeping into the early hours. Mash was at a lost of what do, her attempts at confronting being brushed off with empty promises and excuses. Her Master was so stubborn sometimes, refusing to seek help as to not be a burden. Mash couldn’t do this alone, there had to be someone who could help her, help Senpai. Looking to Fou perched on her shoulder, she noticed his forlorn stare towards the end of the hallway.

“What can I do to help her…” she softly asked the fluffy beast of Gaia, not particularly expecting any answers.

“Fou, fou… fou.” She sighed at expected response, before starting as Fou hopped off her shoulder and began scurrying off behind her. Turning, she noticed him staring at her almost expectantly.

“What is it Fou?” Fou pointed with his snout behind him, “you want me to follow you?”

With that question Fou continued scurrying down the hallway, Mash curious, followed after at a hastened pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fou led the way hurrying through the sterile halls of Chaldea with purpose, coming to a stop in front of a nondescript door that Mash recognized all too well. The door led to personal quarter’s of Minamoto no Raikou, the self proclaimed mother of Chaldea. Her maternal proclivities often caused trouble with some of the more caustic Servants. One such incident occurred when upon catching Jalter harassing some of the newer servants she insisted on placing her in timeout. Needless to say this went over poorly with the volatile Avenger, threats of burning Chaldea to the ground being the least of them. Her tantrum was short lived however as Raikou managed to temper her rage with just a few hushed whispers. Mash wasn’t sure what was said but the results spoke for themselves as Jalter’s complexion became even paler (if that’s even possible) before hurriedly apologizing through gritted teeth and beating a hasty retreat.

Needless to say Mash was more than slightly hesitant to ring the bell in front of her. Looking down to Fou, she awaited his wisdom on the matter.

“Fou.”

“...You’re right, things can’t stay like this. Senpai needs some rest… even if it kills her.”

Mash resolved herself before she reached forward, and pressed the innocuous button. A pleasant chime could be heard, followed by slow steady footsteps as the sole occupant made their way to the door. Bracing herself, Mash faced the now open doorway to greet the Berserker.

“Oh… Mash you are here late, did Master forget to use up all our AP again?” Raikou greeted cordially. Raikou's appearance was that of casual clothes, the long purple sweater and sweats she wore giving off a homely feel. Raikou’s expression however fell at the sight of Mash’s frown.

“What is the matter my dear? Are Gil and Ozy at it again?” Raikou queried, remembering the incident that had happened just days prior. The two of them had had a competition resulting in heavy damage to the training simulator and even more stress upon the overworked technicians. The fact that the two left cackling at their mutual victories did not help the morale of the staff.

“No, I’m here to ask a favor of you in regards to Senpai’s wellbeing.” Mash explained steadily. Raikou’s frown deepened at the mention of her Master’s health. She had not been able to see her in about a week due to her near constant deployment to the seven singularity’s to insure stability.

“Tell me everything Mash…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After listening intently to Mash’s explantation of the situation, Raikou’s first instinct was to sprint to her dear daughter’s room and hug her until she stopped hurting. Mash, assuaged her that such an approach would be counterproductive. They discussed for a bit how best to mend the situation, this entailed mainly Mash shooting down all of Raikou’s overbearing suggestions. Seeing no progress, Mash eventually relented and left after ensuring that Raikou wouldn’t do anything too drastic. This left Raikou to ponder over how best to save her darling daughter from herself.

‘She’s been suffering such terrible nightmares all alone, and I was not aware. I’m a terrible mother for not noticing sooner!’ Raikou berated herself, missing the fact that she had barely seen Gudako the past few weeks.

‘I will make this right to her, no matter what! What she needs is the comfort that only a mother can provide.’ At that thought Raikou’s vision drifted to the door at the back of her quarter’s, the pink heart giving little to its purpose.

‘It’s still too soon to introduce her to that room.’ Raikou blushed as her thoughts were consumed by the contents of said room. ‘But trauma and nightmares are hard to rid oneself of… Now has to be the time… Yes, by tomorrow night she’ll be sleeping like a baby!’

Raikou stood suddenly, her mind made up. She stepped to the holophone and entered Mash’s number waiting a mere moment before the pinkette picked up, worry still etched on her face.

“Mash, I have determined the best course of action for Master. After tomorrow’s battle’s I need you to bring her to my quarter’s as soon as possible. By tomorrow all of her trouble’s will have faded, this I promise as a mother!” Raikou spoke with conviction. Mash mulled over her words for a minute, then finding them sincere, finally promised that she would bring Master right after their final battle of the day. After nodding a goodnight Raikou hung up, and glided over to the enigmatic door which very few had been in.

Running her hand over the biometric lock, the door smoothly slid open revealing the surprise she had been preparing. A fully furnished nursery, the walls a light purple to match her signature armor, the floor a cushy light brown carpet covered in snuggly blankets and various extra bolts of cloth. A crib hugged the back corner filled with plushies of many of the creature’s they had met on there many journeys. A mobile rotated gently above it decorated with plush Saint Quartz as a light lullaby played. On the opposite wall a changing table lay stocked full with diapers of various shade’s, it’s soft rubber top lined with automatic restraints (courtesy of certain eccentric inventor) for especially fussy baby’s. An open closet revealed several different lacy play dresses as well as a few cozy looking onesies with snaps for quick changes. At a quick glance one would be forgiven for assuming it was a mundane nursery, on closer inspection however, the proportions seemed far too large for that to be the case. In truth this nursery had been built with the sole intention of one day being her new daughter’s room. She had been building it up in the storage room connected to her quarters for quite some time, with the assistance of an ever mischievous Da Vinci collecting the supplies needed.

Originally Da Vinci had been hesitant to assist the overbearing Berserker, but eventually came around with a mixture of pleading and promises of pictures. The process had started while Gudako had been away in the fifth singularity and was slowly constructed in secret. Da Vinci worked with Raikou to sneak the resources they needed to the small room before they both set to work. Da Vinci designed the furniture and retrieved the materials they needed (with only a little bit of coercion), while Raikou stitched the many outfits and plushies that littered the room. The most recent and important addition being the copious amount of diapers that filled the changing table. Custom designed disposables with Gudako’s command seals plastered on the front as a wetness indicator, a touch requested by Da Vinci herself.

Raikou had wanted to wait till after the incineration of man had been averted to introduce her Master, soon to be baby daughter, to the nursery. But drastic times called for drastic measures, and if her daughter suffering from sleeplessness and nightmares wasn’t drastic, then nothing was.

Humming to herself Raikou set about the place preparing for her Master’s impending visit, flitting about the place cleaning and putting away excess materials that she had yet to stitch together. After stowing everything away she found herself standing in front of the closet debating on which of the many adorable outfits would be cutest, finally deciding with a nod to pick out a onesie with light purple and pink ruffles alternating, and chibi depiction of Chaldea’s unofficial mascot Fou ironed on its chest, as well as a pair of soft white socks to keep her feet nice and cozy. Gathering the selected clothes, she finally picked up a pair of locking pink mitten’s.

While Raikou hated to have to restrict her daughter in such a way, she agreed with Da Vinci in how important they were. The pair of mittens had been enchanted to cut off magical signal’s, negating the possibility of Master panic summoning another Servant. That would be just too awkward for everyone. Raikou was sure however that the mittens would not be needed once her Master became more accustomed to being her daughter full time.

‘Well at least once Solomon’s finally dead at least.’ Raikou smiled at the imagined demise of the Grand Caster.

She picked one final thing, a pacifier whose shield matched Mash’s own, before closing the closet. Moving to the changing table she deposited the gathered clothes on a small awaiting shelf. Happy with her choices, Raikou left the nursery turning off the light and locking the door securely as she left.

With a few strides she found herself in the standard kitchen that many of the servants had requested be added to their rooms. Opening a few cabinets Raikou began to gather the ingredients to create a batch of fudge cookie’s she had learnt from Emiya, the resident masterchef. Not only were these Gudako’s favorite, but they also allowed Raikou to set her plan in motion. Tonight she’d prepare the batter, baking them fresh right before her Master arrived, then she’d serve them to help ease Gudako into her role. With the batter prepared and put away, Raikou took out a couple of baby bottles and poured milk into each, adding a small white pill to half of them, before also stowing them in the awaiting refrigerator to chill.

With everything complete, Raikou took a moment to appreciate all the effort that went into making this a reality. She would definitely have to thank Da Vinci afterwards. Tomorrow the baby daughter she had wanted for so long would finally come to her.

“I’ll finally be a true mother...” Raikou cheerfully said aloud to herself, before giddily walking to her bed to await the events of the morrow. “Everything will go perfectly!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gudako found herself once again exhaustively making her way through the halls of Chaldea once more. Today had been rough on her magical reserve’s, having had to use all of her command seals to prevent casualties after a simple QP expedition had gone south. Thing’s had started off fairly mundane at the start, but it would seem that Solomon was not going to allow them freely bolster their forces as several Shadow Servants had been summoned to attack the Chaldean forces. The battle was rough as several organized squads had ambushed them one after another, leaving them with no rest nor chance to retreat. It was a miracle that no one got grievously wounded (Cu had been run through several times while personally redirecting attacks against her, he had insisted he was fine with a sword still firmly lodged in his gut, what a guy).

*sigh* “I can’t believe how rough that was, I knew Solomon wouldn’t be content to rest on his laurels, but that was just ridiculous!” Gudako whined to her ever loyal Kouhai. The day had not helped with the constant exhaustion she had been experiencing ever since the nightmares had started. Now all she wanted to do was collapse in bed and rest her aching body, even if she’d get no actual sleep.

“Senpai, I know you are quite tired right now, but one of your servants wanted to meet briefly with you today. She said it was urgent…” Mash bit her lip as she spoke softly, unsure as to her Master’s reaction to the solution she had concocted. Gudako paused mid step and turned looking quizzically, motioning for her to continue.

“Umm… Raikou wanted to just check up with you and make sure you were alright. You know how she can be at times…” Mash spoke looking intently at her Master’s expression.

Gudako’s reaction was fairly muted. Truthfully Gudako liked Raikou and valued her as a strong Servant, but at times her overbearing and possessive nature could be, well slightly off putting. It was endearing that Raikou thought of her as a daughter, at time’s at least, although it got a tad creepy when she would insist on constantly providing lap pillows, sometimes even in battle.

‘It’ll be fine, I’ll just pop in and say hello, then be on my way. No big deal I’m sure’ Gudako shrugged her shoulders.

“Sure, it’ll be nice to see her after so long, and maybe I’ll be able to ask her to make some of those fudge cookies that Emiya always makes when I feel down.” Nodding her head to herself in a sagelike manner she motioned for Mash to lead the way. Smiling to herself, Mash began to retrace the steps she had taken last night. Within a little over five minutes they were standing in front of the door to Raikou’s quarters. Pressing the button quickly Gudako didn’t have to wait long as the door almost immediately opened with a soft hiss.

‘She must’ve been looking forward to this…’ She thought to herself as she greeted the friendly visage of Raikou. Raikou was wearing a similar out to the night previous with the addition of a light pink covered in hearts apron adorning her person. The smell of chocolate drifted out into the hallway, causing Gudako’s stomach to growl in protest.

“Hehe… I guess we did miss lunch after all…” Gudako sheepishly admitted rubbing the back of her neck.

“You know how I feel about you missing meals Master…” Raikou chided before finishing by saying softly “but its ok as I have prepared you some sweets that I’m sure will be just what your little stomach needs. Come in and settle yourself my dear, I’ll be along in a moment. I just need to ask Mash a favor real quick.”

Gudako surprised that she was left off without much of a lecture entered the room at a brisk pace, excited to devour as many cookies as her stomach could take. There would be no prisoners. Once Gudako was out of sight Raikou turned with a smile to Mash.

“She seems offly eager…” Raikou chuckled to herself.

“I must thank you again for bringing her here. I assure that she’ll be well rested by the end of tomorrow. As such I wanted request you to postpone any planned expeditions while Master recovers.” Raikou asked placing her hand on Mash’s shoulder comfortingly, before continuing “Oh my, how rude of me, would you like a couple of cookies as well? I made plenty, and I’m sure our Master will be willing to share” a glance backwards “Maybe.”

Mash shook her head smiling still, “I’m just relieved that Senpai will finally have some well deserved rest. As for the cookies, I must decline I’m afraid, as I have a scheduled checkup with Doctor Roman tonight. Ah, but they do smell delicious I’ll be sure to partake next time. When should I expect Senpai to return?” Mash giggled a little at the soft sounds of her dear friend waging war upon cookie kind.

“By the day after next, I assure she’ll be ready and energized.” Raikou hummed, “Feel free to visit anytime, I wouldn’t mind having two daughters.” Mash thought for a moment, ignoring the odd phrasing.

“I’ll see if I can get time tomorrow... until then I’ll place Senpai in your care. Thank you very much, and have a pleasant night Raikou.” Mash excused herself and left with a slight skip in her step.

‘Mash would make a good daughter too, I’m certain.’ Raikou thought to herself eyeing up Mash’s proportions as she walked away. ‘For now though, I have a baby much in need of attention.’ . Turning to her room she entered smiling to herself, strolling over to the now silent kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“S-siduri…? Is that really you…?”

Gudako faced the horrifying twitching form of a Lahmu, Tiamat’s demon offspring born of human suffering. Most Lahmu had attacked Gudako and her servants on sight, however of all the Lahmu they fought through, the most terrifying one was the one who refused to retaliate. As the fight continued until the Lahmu had fled, later they would discover how exactly they came to be. When Gudako had finally made the connection, the guilt had almost devoured her. If not for her duty and her companions she would never had been able to continue on.

These nightmares however were hardly as accommodating as she once more found herself crouched yet again in front of the monument of her guilt.

“qz &at# t w9r-y y(o w%7l j0in uz…” The creature screeched, launching itself towards the now prone form of Gudako, screaming as she felt the first limb puncture her abdomen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gudako woke with a start, sweat matting her hair, eyes glazed with tears unshed. Taking deep breaths one after another, her breathing slowly calmed as she came to her senses.

‘It was just another nightmare calm down, it was just a nightmare.’ She repeated the mantra in her head, as she finally started to relax, laying back down into the plushies that surrounded her. ‘It’s fine, I’m fi... wait plushies, what?’

Finally taking note of her surroundings Gudako was baffled by her current circumstances. The wooden bars encompassing her being the first thing that struck her.

‘A cage?’ A second glance confirmed the lack of a top, despite being fairly tall. ‘A- is this a... crib…?’

Looking beyond the bars of her current prison she scanned the room, the furnishings infantile in nature. There was a rocking chair in the corner against the wall, what appeared to be some sort of table stuffed with… cushions? The floor was littered with various toys, leading her to conclude it was a large nursery. 

‘What? I must still be dreaming...sheesh, a dream in a dream how annoying... I’ll just pinch myself and wake up from this nonsense.’ Moving to enact her genius plan, she quickly realised her location wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Looking down to herself only confirmed that her outfit was made for an baby, if not for the fact that they seemed to fit perfectly. The fleece onesie felt snug on her bare skin clinging to her in a comforting way. As she sat up her attention was drawn to a bulk between her legs that she had previously missed. The soft thump of a pacifier that was clipped to her outfit, seeming to have been recently used, distracted her for only a second. Her focus switched back to the most concerning topic at hand. Reaching towards her crotch with a shaking mitten covered hand she confirmed her worst fears.

‘WHAT THE FUCK!!! Why am I wearing a diaper of all things?!?! What the hell happened? Where am I?’

The thoughts came frantically to the now panicking redhead. Diaper crinkling as she thrashed about, mocking her plight. Realising that trying to tug the mitten’s off was far impossible, she calmed herself down for moment and began to cast a Gandr to free her hands.

*meep merp*

The comical sound effect of spell fizzling immediately only added to her current frustration. Looking to the mittens her hands were trapped in, she reached out with her sixth sense, noting the complicated spell woven into them.

“Why would anyone waste their time enchanting something like this...? Whatever, I’ll just summon a Servan-... Oh right.... Solomon… you bastard…” Cursing Solomon for creating yet another problem in her life, Gudako took stock of the situation now that the immediate panic had ran its course.

‘This crib is too large to climb out of, my clothing has been replaced with this mockery of an outfit, and I’m trapped in a nursery like a baby’ a twinge from below ‘and I have to use the restroom, fantastic…’ Gudako looked down at her own padded crotch for half a second before swiftly shaking her head to rid it of such a terrible idea.

‘How did I get here… I was walking with Mash to visit… Raikou I think, then I ate a ton of fudge cookies (no regrets there), then I.. ah… fell asleep? This is Raikou’s fault isn’t it…’

As if summoned by that thought the door the nursery slid open at the moment, Raikou’s form obscuring the room beyond. Holding a bottle full of milk, Raikou entered the room immediately noticing the irate redhead glaring daggers at her.

“Ah… my darling you are finally up. I didn’t expect you to be asleep for so long, I guess your body was desperate.” Raikou hummed as she approached the crib.

“What exactly is this Raikou…” Gudako was doing her best to not let her anger tinge her speech. Well she tried at least.

“Oh, this is simply the result of your own poor choices. You have been working yourself so hard, and with no rest, to the point that Mash saw fit to intervene. She explained to me that you have been having nightmares nightly and refusing her emotional assistance. So feeling helpless she felt it necessary to take action to help.” Raikou explained, getting a slight twitch at the mention of the nightmares.

“As such I’m here to help you relax finally, and what better relaxation is there than a mother’s tender love and care.” Raikou frowned. “Beside’s mama is very upset that you would hide this from her, and as such you need to be punished.”

“This is insane, how is any of this supposed to help me? I just feel like you’ve kidnapped me!” Gudako retorted angrily, not even trying to hide her disposition.

“Oh but this will help you. After your punishment is over I’ll be sure to pamper and coddle you like my daugher. First however, your punishment for lying to mama and your friends.” She explained before placing the full bottle in the crib next to Gudako.

“Do you really expect me to just drink this because you told me to?!?” Gudako growled out.

“If you want to be a good girl, then yes I do. However if you decide to refuse I will be forced to be a strict mommy and spank you, even if will hurt me to do so.” Raikou retorted with a dangerous glint in her eye. Gudako looked like she had been smacked across the face.

‘Surely she isn’t serious right?’ The frown on her face didn’t ease Gudako’s worries. A brief memory of the last time she saw Raikou fight, how she had thrown a boulder at a wyvern, painted a very painful possibility for her posterior.

Deciding that the road that involved not being potentially crippled, was the safer route. Gudako reluctantly reached for the bottle. Finding difficulty with holding it, she was forced hold it with both hands in order to properly grip it. Looking once more between the bottle and Raikou’s now saccharine smile, she sighed before placing the nipple in her mouth. Having difficulty at first with the bottle, she soon worked out how to suck it in such a way as to be rewarded with rich creamy milk. The milk was crisp and cold on her dry throat, the taste slightly off. The rhythmic nursing, was quite soothing to her to her disbelief, and the bottle was empty before she realized it.

“Good girl! Mother is so happy she didn’t have to spank you, it was hurt her much more than you.” Raikou beamed as she reached into the crib, lifting Gudako as easily as the baby she was dressed as. Supporting her by her padded bum, Raikou pat her back eliciting a small burp after a moment from the now bright red Gudako.

“There there, that wasn’t so bad now was it? Now be a dear and play with your toys, mama has to make dinner. Don’t worry I will only be in the next room” Raikou explained as she set Gudako down on the carpeted floor. Gliding swiftly out the door before Gudako could form a response, door locking with an audible beep.

“......Well…..that was…...mortifying…..” Gudako was still as red as a tomato, her anger given way to pure distilled embarrassment. “And I’m trapped, in an oversized nursery, great…”

‘I don’t think I’ll ever live this down if anyone finds out… Hopefully Raikou isn’t that cruel… or unobservant....’ Dread filtered through the young mages veins as images of Gilgamesh and Jalter’s cackling echoed in her ears.

‘I suppose I should do as instructed… What I do to survive…” With a sigh Gudako attempted stand up, immediately falling back on her padded butt, unused to the bulk between her legs. Sighing once more, Gudako decided to just crawl over to where a pile of various toys and plushies were laid out awaiting her, each movement causing a cacophony of crinkles. Arriving after a torturous minute, she surveyed the collection. There was a wide range of options from wyvern plushes to doll’s of several of Chaldea’s finest servants.

“Really a Blackbeard plushie? Is this a joke?” Gudako eyed the plushie with ire, its face invoking horrible memories of his lecherous gaze. This would not do one bit. Sorting through the collected dolls Gudako swiftly and methodically created an ideal servant composition more than enough to take down the perverted Blackbeard and his army of wyvern’s. Speedily Gudako’s team of Merlin, Jalter and Waver lept into motion. Waver and Merlin pooled there spells towards enhancing Jalter to the heights of the gods (not Ishtar). Jalter with her new found power made short work of the Blackbeard’s draconian minions, before finally finishing off the scourge of Chaldea’s fairer sex with her noble phantasm. Blackbeard burnt to crisp instantly falling flat on his face after a mere moment. Victorious, the servants made their way to their Master ready to be praised for their valiant deed. Indeed they deserved all the praise she could muster.

Blinking for a second Gudako snapped out of her power fantasy noticing the various plushies that been involved with her fantasy strewn throughout the nursery.

“Hehe... maybe I got a tad carried away....”

“Although I have to wonder how that bottle was a punis-”

A growl from below interrupted her, as she soon felt a shift in her guts. She doubled over in pain desperate to keep her diaper and her dignity safe.

‘Agh… where did this come from so suddenly…’ Gudako rolled around as she desperately tried to stop the inevitable. Redoubling her efforts, however fruitless, to remove her clothing despite the mittens covering her hands.

‘Ugh, I’m not going to poop myself, I’m not going to poop myself!’ Chanting that mantra to herself Gudako fought against her primal urges, rocking on the balls of her feet holding on for dear life. Her gaze drifted upwards caught on an unto now unnoticed plushie of Mash, smiling happily at her. That momentary distraction was all it took, as she felt what little control she had leave her. With a involuntary push, a warm mud like mess coated the back of her diaper spreading everywhere, pushing against the restrictive confines of her onesie.

As the messing finally concluded, she felt her bladder release warming the already full diaper. For a moment Gudako couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. She just messed herself like any other infant. At that moment she felt strength leave her and she fell down onto the awaiting mess, with an audible squish, the smell of *her* diaper, causing her nose to twinge in displeasure. Tears started to form on the edges of her eyes as the full impact of what had just happened finally clicked. The continual stress finally breaking her as tears began to flow, starting as sobs, before building to full on bawling.

A mechanical hiss and rushed footsteps did not register in Gudako’s mind, far too overwhelmed to care. She was soon lifted and carried over to awaiting rocking chair. Held closely in Raikou’s lap as she began to softly hug and comfort her poor messy baby.

“There there, let it all out. You’ve been suppressing so much, just let it all out and you will feel much better.” Raikou whispered stroking her hair. “You don’t have to be responsible for everything.” Raikou plopped a pacifier in the still sobbing Gudako’s mouth. Instinctively she began to rhythmically suck seeking any comfort possible. Gradually the tears began to abate, subsiding into gentle even breaths. Gudako seemingly fallen asleep so much emotional strain.

Raikou chuckled to herself admiring the now resting form of her new daughter.

“I suppose dinner will have to wait until tomorrow.” She mused aloud, setting about to ready her child for a restful night of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mash excitedly rushed through the hallways, the early morning night filtering through the blizzard filled windows. She had managed to convince Dr. Roman to give her the day to spend with Senpai. Picturing the rested and relaxed image of her Master, invigorated her as she raced to the room in which her Master had stayed the night. Approaching the door she took a moment to compose herself, and gently pressed the doorbell. With silent hiss the door opened, Raikou beaming at the pinkette.

“Mash I’m so glad you made it today, we are going to have so much fun today.” Raikou motioned for her to enter, the soft scent of chocolate fudge floating upon the air entrancingly.

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of writing smut, I think I did a decent job, although the buildup was probably far to long in comparison to the actual smut. May need to work on that... Anywho hope you enjoyed expect a sequel in about ranging from a couple of weeks to never. Hey guys lets get more Fate content out there. ya?


End file.
